Sonny With A Lad
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Sonny arrives in Hollywood to star in So Random but what happens when she meets Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls? Will love show? Channy pairing.
1. Trailer

**Sonny With A Lad**

**Trailer**

In So Random, nothing is ever what it seems

"Take Two Guys" Marshall said again.

Whilst in Mackenize Falls everything goes right.

"Yes guys loving it" Chad Dylan Cooper said clapping his hands.

What happens when two different sides meet and fall in love.

"Is it really Sonny, is it really?"

"Fine.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Starring:

Demi Lovato as Sonny Monroe

"Chad I love you."

Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper

"Yeah where is the cameras Sonnny, come on I know it's fake."

Tiffany Thornton as Twani Hart

"Hi there, did you miss me, I missed you too."

Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris

"Oh yeah, pizza."

Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell

"What the falls."

And Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster

"Evil."

Coming 30 March 2010.


	2. Welcome To Hollywood

Chapter 1

"Ah Hollywood" Sonny Monroe said stepping out of the taxi at the So Random studios and seeing the faces from the show including her own which had been added.

"Hello, Sonny Monroe is it" The director Marshal said coming out and shaking her hand.

"Yes is it, oh my gosh, I'm so happy to be on this set."

"Good, Good, now come on inside and I'll introduce you to the cast."

Wow Sonny thought I'm going to meet Twani and Nico and Grady and Zora. Oh My Gosh.

Once inside the studio, Sonny looked all around her at the pictures from familiar sketches that she had seen like Dophlin Boy and Barf Boy.

As the two got closer to a changing room, Sonny gasped, this was Twani Hart's changing room.

"Okay, on you go in, Sonny I'll see you in a few minutes."

Sonny opened the door to the room and entered seeing a room covered in pictures of Twani and Twani herself was standing infront of a miror talking to herself.

"Hello Twani, I've missed you, sorry I went to get a sandwhich but I'm here now."

"Oh my gosh Twani Hart, Hi I'm....."

"AHHH, who are you get out of my room, I don't even know you."

"Yeah I'm new, I'm Sonny Monroe taking over from Mandy."

"MARSHAL."

At that minute Marshal ran in and Sonny backed away.

"Yes Twani?"

"What is this new girl Sony doing in here."

"It's Sonny and I'm...."

"I didn't ask you so Marshal.."

"Oh yeah, Sonny sharing a room with you, she's the newest member of So Random!"

"What ."

Twani lept of the seat grabbing a compact mirror and went to behind the curtain in the corner as Sonny and Marshal went outside.

"Will she be alright, she didn't really seem to like me did she?"

"No not really but don't worry she'll get used to it just not used to new people you know."

"Yeah I was kind of the same when I moved to Wisconsin at first but I made friends then I left and they were happy to see me live my dream."

Sonny and Marshal continued to walk on and she was introduced to Nico, Grady and Zora then as she turned the corner a guy with short dark blonde hair bumped into her.

"Sorry about that but I....."

"Watch it Random, at the Falls I don't need to look like a loser."

"Oh hello Chad" Marshal said and Sonny could tell he didn't like this Chad guy.

"Oh Marshal and It's Chad Dylan Cooper so learn it."

"Hey don't be so mean you jerk" Sonny said stepping forward to show she wasn't scared of him.

"Oh sorry I'll be off then shall I?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Welcome to Showbiz kid."

"Thanks Marshal, I think I'm going to like it here."

And one thing that Sonny knew was she was looking forward to seeing Chad Dylan Cooper again.

Please Review


	3. Chad's Secret

Chapter 2

The next day Sonny awoke in her new room as she was living in the same room as Twani but Twani didn't know this. Or even she didn't until this morning.

", what are you doing here, Sonny Monroll, this is my room."

"Actually it's Monroe but I.."

"I don't care, where's Marshal?"

"Well he's out at the studio waiting guys" A 11 year old girl with brown hair pulled back into two high side bunches said poping her head out from the side door in the vent.

"Hey Zora."

"Oh hi Sonny, Marshal said you bumped into Chad Dylan Cooper last night" Zora said grumbling Chad's name.

"Zora, why does everyone seem to hate Chad?"

"Oh he used to work with us then T....."

"Shut it Zora, shut it" Twani yelled throwing a pillow, well actually Sonny's pillow at the vent.

"Okay, alright, no need to take my head off."

"Why, what happened?"

Twani turned on her glarring dagers at her and Sonny knew to shut up.

"None of your business new person.

At this moment Twani marched over to her walk in closet pulled open the doors, slamming them closed behind her.

"So what did happen" Sonny said turning to face Zora but she was already gone so Sonny just grabbed a normal green t-shirt and jeans before going outside to see Chad standing there with a suit on.

"Hi Chad."

"Random."

"Chad why do all the So Random's hate you?"

"Oh well, me and Twani used to go out then I broke up her because I got a part in Mackenzie Falls but nothing's ever been the same again."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why they hate you."

Chad looked away from Sonny at that minute.

"Oh well you see they think since I moved to the falls I'm with the enemy."

"That's so stupid."

"Yeah but it happens, oh got to go, Nico and Grady are coming" Chad said dashing away from Sonny.

"Were you just talking to Chad Dylan Pooper there."

"Yeah I was."

"Come on Sonny or we'll be late for reherasal.

"Okay" Sonny said but inside she knew she would be thinking about Chad through the whole thing and about their conversation.

Please Review. I know it's long but it was fun to write.


	4. Rehearsal & Mysterious Kisses

Chapter 3

"No, No, No, Sonny stay focused it's back, back up down and zap" Twani yelled at Sonny for the fourth time during the rehearsal and they had only been rehearsing for ten minutes.

"Sorry Twani" Sonny said back just glad that Twani had actually got her name right but she was thinking more about what Chad had said to her not too long ago and she could now see why Chad would have broken up with Twani, she could be a right royal pain at some points.

"Right let's do this again and Sonny..." Twani said to Sonny who looked up with a smile.

"Yeah Twani?"

"Do it right this time" Twani snapped and Sonny sighed her smile disappearing. She should have known better than to get a compliement from Twani Hart even when she was in a good mood or a bad one.

The rehearsal started again and they were five minutes into it when Twani yelled for everything to stop again and Sonny sighed wondering what she done wrong this time.

"Marshal" Twani yelled and Sonny gulped. The last time Marshal had been called over was when Twani made him tell Sonny off for not being a good dancer but now she was wondering what was going to happen.

"Yes Twani?" the older man said appearing at Twani's side right away.

"I don't think this sketch is exactly what we're looking for at this point. What about a queen bee or something like that?" Twani said fluffing her blonde hair to make it look better but that couldn't happen. Twani looked perfect doing just anything.

"Sorry Twani but Mr Condor, you know the guy who gives us this job and places money in our pockets, he wants this sketch to be played this friday at the show so we do it or we'll be fired."

Twani stomped her heel but nodded upset. No-one it seemed could say to Mr Condor.

"Fine then once more and a back, back, up down, zap, zap, zap" Twani said calling out the moves and Sonny, Nico, Grady and Zora and done them but at the zap they had to look as if they had been changed into quiet people.

"Okay and forward, forward, down up, zip, zap, zip, zap" Twani called out and this time at the zip and zap they became themselfs again.

"Thank you" Twani said to an invisible audience "That was the fine works of me Twani Hart, let's give it up for me Twani Hart and my co-stars, Sonny Monroe, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster."

With that they were free to go and Sonny left after everyone else as she had to take a long drink as the long dance had really gotten to her and tired her out.

As Sonny walked out of the rehearsal room she began to walk back to her room just as she felt grab her arm and pull her forwards kissing her.

The person puled away after a few minutes then left but all Sonny seen was a black cape billowing behind the guy, she could it was a guy by the kiss.

Sighing, Sonny leaned a hand on the wall for surport wondering what that had all been about just as she saw Twani walking down the hall and she stopped upon seeing Sonny.

"What's up with you not like I care" Twani said putting her hand on the wall like Sonny probably making it her new fashion pose.

"Some guy just kissed me and I don't know who it was cause they were in the dark. The only thing I did see though was a black cape" Sonny said not knowing why she was saying this to Twani who wouldn't care.

"Really oh my gosh Sonny I..." Twani said but caught herself before she said anything else "I mean not like I care."

Sonny nodded just as Twani walked away and she went back to her and Twani's room her mind on the mysterious stranger who had kissed her.

Who he was Sonny had no idea but she was determinded to find out.

Review. Do you think Sonny will find out who the person was and who do you think it was?


	5. Dreams & Twani's Amazing Idea

Chapter 4

That night as Sonny lay in her bed whilst Twani slept, she began to wonder who would kiss her and not say anything about it but it could have been someone who was too scared to own up to it as it would mean admitting that they liked her so Sonny began to think about who would do something like that.

Grady, nope he's too much of a friend, Nico no. What about Chad. Sonny had to admit that there was something about Chad that she couldn't quite put her finger on but he seemed like a nice enough guy even though he was on the rival show as Nico and Grady had said all day whenever Chad would walk past.

Sighing Sonny rolled over on her side and fell asleep and began to dream.

She was running through the hallway of So Random looking for Twani, Nico, Grady and Zora who hadn't shown up for last minute preps as Marshal called them before the show and it was getting pretty close to when the show was about to start.

Sonny stopped for a second she was faced with two doors, one side friends and the other said destinity.

Sonny was lost for what to do, she wanted to help her friends but what was destinity.

Sighing Sonny headed for the friends sign and ran through the door to be met by Chad Dylan Cooper who was standing in a black cape much like the one that the guy who had kissed her was wearing.

"Sonny you're here, I thought you would have went with destinity since it is your dream to appear on So Random and look at me, I'm just Chad Dylan Cooper a guy who can kiss you but can't admit to it."

"What?" Sonny said jerking awake and looking to see that it was light outside and Twani was looking at herself in the mirror.

"You know you talk in your sleep" Twani said before adding her famous, not like I care speech.

"Sorry erm what did I say?"

"Oh something about where's Twani, she and Nico and Grady and Zora are all missing so I'll go down friendship road and then it sounded like you were talking to Chad Dylan Pooper so I gave up listening" Twani said putting her personal mirror down even though there was a big mirror right infront of her.

"Look Twani, I really don't know how to say this but I think that Chad might have been the one who kissed me last night and I'm going to find out if it's true."

"How do you plan on doing that, by setting up hidden cameras in most places where Chad hangs out and watch them on a laptop to see what Chad says everytime he's somewhere alone?" Twani said straight off the top of her head and Sonny smiled.

"Oh my gosh Twani that's amazing, I wasn't thinking that but thanks for the great plan" Sonny said already heading out to get the cameras.

It was time to put Twani's amazing plan into action.

Review.


	6. New Ideas Which Make Sense

Chapter 5

"Okay Sonny so what now?" Zora said as she and Sonny put up the last camera outside one of the so many places that Chad Dylan Cooper would be at any one given time.

"Now we wait and see what Chad does every time he is in a different place, you've got it on your laptop haven't you?" Sonny said to Zora who nodded and Sonny smiled before she and Zora walked away back to Sonny's dressing room to watch Chad and see what he would do.

"Sonny you're not actually going to go through with my idea to get Chad to admit something are you?" Twani said and Sonny nodded saying that all the cameras were up and it was just a matter of waiting.

"Yikes the one time she listen's to me and it's a plan that is so silly it's unbelievable" Twani muttered to herself before walking out of the dressing room still muttering to herself just as Zora clicked onto her laptop and they saw Chad sitting in his own private dressing room speaking to himself so Sonny got Zora to turn up the voulme so they could be able to hear what Chad was saying this time.

"Oh god, why did I do that?, she will hate me, well not her but everyone else over at So Random. Why do I have to let my feelings get in the way? Why god why?" Chad said before standing up and crossing over to the other side of the room to look in the mirror but Sonny noticed he wasn't acting like himself.

"Okay so how do I do this. Right here goes nothing. Sonny Monroe I think I might be falling in love with you and don't be creeped out but it was I that..."

Just there and then the conection was cut and Sonny screamed out loud wondering on how earth it had happened. Chad was only seconds away from telling the camera and her what it was that he had done which made him think that So Random would hate. Oh no did he, was it him?

"Okay no more of this sneaking" Twani said coming back into the room with one of the camears in her hand and Sonny sighed knowing Twani didn't want this idea to go through especially if it involved sneaking about and lying.

"The best way to find out if a guy likes you is to go out with another guy to make that one guy jealous" Twani said all in one breath and Sonny smiled.

Another brilliant idea from Twani. Was this opposite day or something Sonny thought but decided she didn't care.

"Good idea Twani so who's going to be my fake date" Sonny said just as Twani clapped her hands.

"Well I've already got that one figure out, you Sonny Monroe are going on a fake date with the one and only Nico Harris who will be disgused as someone else so Chad won't know who it is then halfway through your fake date, I'll bring Chad in and you say to Nico that you love him when you don't then we wait and see what Chad says about it" Twani said waiting for an appulase but what she wasn't expecting was Sonny hugging her and that's what she got.

"Okay thanks Sonny but don't do that again. I hate people hugging me. Teehee" Twani said and Sonny let go of her wondering what the Teehee was about but also glad that this plan would work and would result in Chad telling her how he felt about her to her face rather than on a camera.

She just hoped that it would work and would happen soon enough so she could find out the truth.

Review.


	7. The Last Chapter

Chapter 7

"Thanks for doing this Nico" Sonny said for the fourth time as they sat at one of the booths in the back of the small restaurtant waiting for Chad to enter with Tawni.

"Your welcome anything to make you happy."

"But what about your rivalry with Mackezie Falls" Sonny said back and Nico shook his head.

"Sonny as long as there is a smile on your face then I'm happy for you, who cares about rivales, oh Chad's here" Nico said before the two started talking again and when Chad passed by the table, Sonny put her hand on Nico's smiling and laughing which made Chad stop in his tracks.

"Oh Hank, I love you too" Sonny said laughing in a giggly way just as Chad grabbed Nico who was disgaused great and threw him away shooting into Nico's seat.

"Why did you do that?" Sonny said but before Chad said anything he kissed her.

"Sonny it was me, I was the one who kissed you, it was all me and I need to tell you something, I Chad Dylan Cooper am in love with Sonny Allison Monroe."

"How did you know my middle name?" Sonny said still trying to get over the fact that Chad had finally just admitted that it really was him that had kissed her not too very long ago.

"Sonny it was always me and I want you to be mine forever."

Sonny nodded her head and in that second, Sonny really had a lad.

She was finally Sonny With A Lad.

Review.


End file.
